A Little Too Familiar
by douriki
Summary: Someone familiar is hunting down the Mugiwara boy. But. . .Who exactly is he?
1. chapter one

**A Little Too Familiar**

by ~douriki

* * *

><p>"Wahhh! It's him! It's him!"<p>

"EEEKKK! We're all going to die!"

"Everyone, just stay calm… If we don't attack, he'll probably spare us!"

_Click, clack, click, clack. _The worn out heels of his shoes dug into the wooden flooring of the restaurant, he smelt the scent of fresh meat and food. _Heh…_

"W-w-what is it th-that you w-want s-sir?" the man behind the counter stood, nervously, eyes shaky, voice cracking. Sweat dripped off his forehead as his heart pounded faster than usual, his hands that he hid behind his back, fingers restless as he played with them.

"Nothing really," the man, around his twenties replied, "I'm just looking for someone… You can call him… A brother." A smirk crawled upon his face, showing his teeth, but wait, one was missing. The nervous bartender stood nervously, not able to say a word, his throat hurting, and no matter how much he tried to speak, nothing came out but plain gibberish.

"T-t-that's-"

"Hold it right there, _Saburo_," a voice, a feminine, yet determined voice growled from behind him. _(Doesn't this all just seem a little too familiar?)_

"Th-That's Ensign Tashigi! What's she doing here?"

"Eheheh," the so-called Saburo chuckled a little, turned slowly to face one of the three strongest people in the navy, "what is it this time, girl?"

"Saburo the Revolutionary," Tashigi replied, "I'm going to capture you this time, your _Maho Maho no Mi _will have no effect on me."

"I have no intentions of fighting you, girl," Saburo replied.

"Don't talk to me as if you're older than me!" Tashigi growled.

"Really, I don't. The only people I want to fight are Nobles. Fighting anyone else is against my morals," Saburo sighed, "but I guess this once wouldn't hurt would it…?" He chuckled a little. "Let's take this outside though, I wouldn't want to ruin this nice little restaurant."

_Such manners, _the man behind the counter thought.

"Alright," Saburo stood a good distance from her. Like a Pokemon Battle, "let's get this over with, girl."

"Stop calling me…" Tashigi immediately raged towards him throwing her sword over her shoulder about to swing, "GIRL!"

"Haki," Saburo said quietly, moving quickly as if he used the technique Shave. As soon as she noticed he disappeared from before her, her eyes shook. _Oh no, _she thought, _I lost… again…_

"Dammit Tashigi!" Smoker growled in his rough voice, watching from afar. Tashigi ignored him as she went in for another attack, but as she did, these glowing purple cuffs clamped around her wrists and ankles and dragged her through the air to the side of a large rock. She took a quick glance at the cuffs, glowing purple on the edges that faded into a bright white, like fire. They burned like fire too

"Ugh!" she grunted as the impact thrusted through her body, she winced in pain. It seemed as if it hurt much more than it looked. Well, it did. Her wrists were slowly bleeding, her own crimson gore gushing out at a poking pace, the clash surely did damage on her already. Not even a scratch, not even a hair, she didn't do _anything_. "I'm... useless..." Tashigi muttered to herself in pain, tears about to drip down her cheeks.

"S-s-sergeant!" Navy men called after her. Smoker stood quietly, seeming more than disappointed. Then, taking his leave, the men averted their attention to him. "C-commodore Smoker! Where are you going?" Turning around to face Tashigi, there wasn't any expression on his face. Smoke from the two cigars mounted between his top and bottom lip trailed off into the air and disappeared as if into the clouds. It Seemed as if he was going to say something, but he didn't. Closing his eyes as if unimpressed, he turned and left.

Saburo walked over to her, almost up to her face as if he had something insulting to say. "Why did you _try_ to fight me? _I have nothing you want. _You want a sword, am I right? Well I don't have one. _Why, _tell me_why_ you want to fight me." Tashigi looked at him as if he was a disgusting creature.

"_I had no choice,_" Tashigi had tears streaming down her cheeks, "you're a pirate and a revolutionary. It's sort of ironic, but it frames you as a person almost as bad as Dragon himself. But I had no choice. You are a criminal, and I have to capture you." Saburo's face twitched slightly, but said nothing at all. To think of it, if Saburo is a revolutionary, why does he not want to fight that Navy? Aren't they somewhat involved with the World Government too?

"You shouldn't have fought me. That's all I have to say to you," Saburo replied, "_woman._" Tashigi couldn't stand him, even if he did have manners. Remembering the first time she encountered , she cringed at the fact that he is alive, and still alive.

_"Who are you...?" Tashigi pushed her glasses up closer to her eyes with the back of her wrist. Saburo stood there silently, as if he didn't hear what she said._

_"I'm Saburo, the revolutionary," he replied after a few seconds, "who are you...?"_

_"Tashigi. Ensign Tashigi from the Navy."_

_"Oh? I heard of you. I heard you were a complete bitch." Saburo replied with sort of a huge smile that stretched from ear to ear planted on his face._

_While he was walking away, he waved his left hand in the air casually, Tashigi fell to the ground, grabbing her wrists. _I'm… I'm not strong enough…,_ she thought to herself. When she looked up, he was gone. Clenching her fist tightly, Tashigi assured the next time she saw him, he would be _dead._  
><em>


	2. chapter two

**A Little Too Familiar**

_~ douriki_

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot ^^ (sorry, though i'm not a high quality writer :3) **Wolfguide:** hehe, thank you very much, glad you liked it~ ; **mewstar0013:** yay! thank you so much~! ; **Mikila94:** thank you! :3 ; **nt'kit:** thanks! Saburo is just like, i guess you can call it "a stage name" i used it for the rest of the "plot" on this fanfic, hehe :3 OH YES, & I made a huge mistake on there. Instead of Do Do no Mi, it was supposed to be Maho Maho no Mi. There was a huge mistake, apparently I saved the wrong one to FF & it got all mixed up. The reason why there's Do Do no Mi, is because I first planned his Devil Fruit to be like Ace's, a Logia, or some type of Devil Fruit like that (its sorta weird LOL). If you type in dirt on google translate (english to japanese; yes i know i shouldn't trust google translate) and you click read phonetically, it says Do. Anyways, I changed the Devil Fruit, and it will now be Maho Maho no Mi. Sorry for the confusion!

* * *

><p><em>"Tch..." <em>Saburo sighed, looking out, eastward. Besides him, stood the leader of the Revolutionaries, Monkey D. Dragon.

"What's wrong, 'Saburo'?" he didn't really seem to care at the moment, staring out into the East Blue as well, as if there was something on his mind too.

"That woman really irritates me," Saburo rubbed his head, the corner of his lip tilted upwards in an aggravated motion.

"Then why'd you fight her?" Dragon didn't even take a glance, just staring out, as if his vocal chords were on auto pilot, responding when he needed to, but his mind in his own little world.

"She asked for it," Saburo sighed once more, "next time, I shouldn't fight her. The only reason why I'm here, is to get revenge." Dragon finally cocked his head towards the boy as soon as he said revenge. He said nothing though, just as if he was studying Saburo's features or something. "What is it...?" Saburo asked, wondering why Dragon was looking at him strangely.

"Nothing," Dragon looked back towards the ocean to the east, the place where he left his family to rebel against the World Government. Saburo stayed silent, breathing deeply, enclosing himself in his own little world, happy memories floated into his mind. Saburo smiled slightly. About two years before, he remembered reading in the newspaper that Dragon handed him, a newspaper that broke his heart. Saburo stopped smiling, not wanting to remember what he read in that newspaper, and preferred not to talk about it when people brought it up. There was nothing Saburo could do about it, but all he wanted to do now were two things: end the cruelty of the World Nobles, and to find his kid brother. Tears soon began to form, trickling down his cheeks slowly, he did not want to cry. He had to live without regrets, without shedding a single tear.

"I'm going back now. Stay out here as long as you want, Saburo. I don't mind," Dragon began to walk back into the castle quietly, but as he did Saburo's head faced him faster than the speed of light.

"Dragon," he said.

"Yes?"

"Do you think _he's_ alright?" Saburo asked, curiously, yet there was a bit of worry in his voice. Dragon's trademark smirk slowly faded onto his face.

"Of course," he replied, continuing into the castle.

* * *

><p>"Something's bothering you, Luffy," Nami looked at him curiously, resting her arms on the railing on the Thousand Sunny, averting her attention to him, and back to the sky, most likely to make sure no storms were ahead. Luffy didn't try to respond, he just sat lifelessly on the railing near the figurehead. He seemed to be thinking deeply, staring deeply into the water.<p>

"Yeah, are you sick?" Chopper asked, running up to him to feel his forehead if he had a fever. Luffy managed to shake his head shortly.

"Then what's wrong...? You seem to be carrying a burden." Usopp stopped fishing to worry.

"I... I don't... I don't know..." Luffy replied, almost in a whisper-like tone, "but something _will _happen..."

"Eh~ Must be his Haki-senses tingling," Usopp sighed and went back to fishing.

"It's alright guys," Luffy added, "I'm fine..." Nami didn't seem to believe that, most likely because she knows when people are lying to her, like the that that exchanged their gold into money at Water 7.

* * *

><p>"What is ze top hat boy so worried aboutz?" Iva turned to Dragon after glancing at Saburo, who was still out on the balcony of the castle.<p>

"Mind your own business, Iva," Dragon replied. _(Familiar?)_

"It'z ze Straw boy izn't it?" Iva's accent seemed stronger today. Dragon didn't bother to reply, knowing that he shouldn't share other people's problems with others.

"If you'd like to know Iva, just ask him yourself. It's unorthodox for me to gossip," Dragon eventually replied. Iva stood there silently for a minute, deciding whether or not to go out there. Walking out into the fresh air, Iva stopped besides Saburo. Suddenly, he noticed something.

"You're looking outwards... To ze east..." Iva spit out.

"Hm...?" Saburo looked over at Iva, then shot his large ear-to-ear smile, embarrassed, "oh? Well uh, yeah..."

"Is zere a person... zere, perhaps?" Iva asked.

"Huh..? Oh.. Yeah, sure..." he still was probably in that tiny little world.

"Who is it, may I, um... ask..?"

"No one, exactly, just a place, I guess, no one in particular," Saburo lied. Yes, someone in particular.

"Oh," Iva replied, "I see... And you miss... that particular place...? Why..? Is ze place special..?" Sabo smiled.

"Yes," he responded, "very special." Iva nodded. There was a parted silence between the two for a while.

"What did you say your... real name is, boy?" Iva began to speak.

"Saburo," he replied.

"I don't think so," Iva shot back, "zat is not it."

"Hm..?" Saburo looked at him.

"Zat is not ze name of ze World Nobles," Iva looked at him straight in the face, "Sabo, isn't it?" Saburo looked away.

"That is the one name I never want to hear from anyone else, but_ him_," Saburo replied sharply, his mood went down angrily.

_Him...?_, Iva thought.

"Please," Saburo seemed embarrassed, "just call me Saburo, just not, _that _name." You see, Saburo tried so hard to erase that name, knowing the World Nobles will be looking for him one day, with the name _Sabo._ Now, the only person he will allow to call him that, is the one boy left of his memories. No one else, just him. That boy will only know him by that and if anyone else knew him by that name, he would be gone, never being able to see the only one left that he loved from his past. Saburo stared straight out into the ocean, tears rolled at a lazy speed, he had to see him again.


	3. chapter three

**A Little Too Familiar**

_~ douriki_

* * *

><p>** Thank you for reviewing. Sorry for the late update, but yeah ^^ i will be setting up a time sched. for updates~  **nt'kit:** ^^ ; **Ghost of the moonlight:** thank you!

* * *

><p>"Luffy, still sulking?" Zoro looked over to his captain, who was sitting quietly staring into the blue. Exercising with his weights, they jerked over his shoulder and back down, Zoro kept one eye focused on Luffy. Mugiwara glanced at him, none of the Straw Hats had seen him... think so much.<p>

"OOOOIIIIIIII LUUUUFFFFYYYYYY~" Usopp called, "I HAVE MORE FIREWORKS~ MAYBE NAMI WILL LET US PLAY THIS TIME!" Chopper followed behind Usopp, cheering himself, but Luffy didn't bother. "Sheesh, what's wrong with him?" Usopp whispered to Chopper.

"Luffy! Luffy!" Nami called out, the ship began to shake violently, Luffy's senses finally acted up. "Shit! I should've paid more attention! .. Chopper! Steer the ship NE, Sanji, Hoist the sails!" It began to pour hard, the ship still rocking harshly, Luffy hung from the side of the ship, but the rain made it hard for him to use his muscles, he couldn't pull himself up. While the others were trying their best to protect and steer the ship, Nami ran over to Luffy, grabbed his soaking wet arms into her hands and struggled to pull him back up. She got him. "Luffy!" she cried. But as she was pulling him up, the water made him slip away and fall into the never ending pit of water, where the Devil in the water awaited on the dark ocean floor. "LUUUFFFYYY!" Luffy looked at her, as if lost and afraid, but as he did, he disappeared, sinking deeper and deeper into the ocean blue, the rain blurring the vision of him. Nami could no longer see him.

"Ah-?" Zoro ran over, almost slipping and sliding his way over there from the rain, "Luffy!" They all almost averted their attention to their now-gone captain who had sunk into the deep.

"You idiots! Pay attention!" Nami cried, not knowing what to do.

"Shit!" Zoro growled the veins under his skin emerged angrily, grabbing onto ropes and such.

"_Luffy..._" Nami whispered, _he's gone..._ But suddenly, delicate arms popped out as if magically from the side of the ship, pulling him up from the water. "ROBINN!" Nami yelled, as if out of breath and thankfully.

"Shiiiiii~hahahaha!" A loud laugh rumbled and rang through the Straw Hat's ears.

"W-Wait!" Nami clenched her fist, "I know that laugh..."

"Shiiiiii~hahaahaha!" it laughed again. There stood Shiki, the Golden Lion, his sword legs making clinking noises every time he would step.

"Sh-! Shiki!" Nami growled. A large shadow casted overhead, probably his floating boat thing.

"I'll be taking this!" Shiki had Luffy, harshly slung over his shoulder from when he jumped on the Thousand Sunny. "Oh yeah, _Baaaaa~by Chan."_

_"Shiki!" _

"Shiiiii~hahahahaha!" He jumped high towards his ship, but then, a man, with a black top hat with goggles and a white ascot-like scarf tied around his neck jumped up after him. His face wasn't visible, all you could see was a clever smirk. He held a staff in his hands, and as he jumped, he swung. He swung _hard. _Shiki flew faster than the speed of light into the ocean, throwing Straw Hat Luffy into the air.

"W-Who's that?" Sanji looked up, shielding his eyes from the sun with his forearm. The mysterious man snatched Luffy into his arms and jumped down onto the Thousand Sunny with a bang! Placing Luffy onto the lawn of the ship, he grinned widely and cocked the brim of his hat proudly and with manners.

"Hi!" he greeted, "you're the Straw Hats, right?"

"Y-yeah...?" Sanji replied, almost sounding unsure since he was so shocked by the random guy that knocked an old antagonist into the deep blue.

"Oh, alright!" he smiled, held out his hand kindly, "I'm Saburo."

"S-Saburo..? Did someone say.. Saburo..?" Robin swung her head over the upper deck, probably from where she was near her flower bed and Nami's tangerines.

"Robin?" Saburo looked up, his grin grew larger, "ROBIN!"

"Saburo! It really is you!" she smiled happily.

"Y-you know him?" Franky looked over to Robin questioningly.

"Yes..." Robin looked over to the shipwright, "I met him over the two years."

"O-oh.."

"Anyways, I'm-"

"Hnn..." Luffy muttered from where he was on the lawn, he didn't open his eyes but his arm moved a bit.

"Luffy.." Nami looked at him worriedly.

"Is he alright..?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, he's probably alright," Saburo said, grinning a little, "oh and-"

"Who..Wha... What happened...?" Luffy's eyes opened slowly, his eyes still a little blurry. When his eyes fully opened and his vision was clear, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. "W-WHAT?"

"Luffy.. What's wrong..?" Nami asked, kneeling down to him to comfort him.

"W-Where are we..? Are we gone? We're dead..?" Luffy looked at her shocked and astounded.

"What are you talking about..?" Nami felt afraid. Luffy shot his head towards Saburo.

"S-S-S-S-...?" he stuttered, "W-Who are you?"

"L-Luffy..!" Saburo looked at him.

"I-I-I thought..?" Luffy gulped, "we're in heaven, aren't we..? Nami..?" Nami shook her head. He coughed up water a little, his eyes straining, red, and sore.

"Luffy.. calm down a little.." Sanji said.

"B-but..!" Luffy stuttered once again, "Y-You're-!"

_I didn't think he'd be so... shocked...,_ Saburo stood there silently, surprised himself.

"S-S-S-Sabo...?" Luffy spit out what he wanted to say, "y-y-ou're... You're alive?"


End file.
